User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 632 Prediction
Chapter 632: Phase 1 PG 1 Sea Forest *Chopper: Are you sure you dont need anymore treatment Hachi? *Hachi:*sitting while bandaged up*nyuu~ Im fine Chopper. Thank you. *Chopper:ok, dont move until all this is over. *Hachi:ok. *Sanji:*standing beside a semi-lage carrier ship*hey Chopper! Hurry up! PG 2 *Chopper:*runs over to him* Wait a minute! *Den:*talks to Nami* My Destroyer Den Ship is made specifically for passage to the Ryugu Palace. *Nami: Perfect, but aren't you coming? *Den: I was never much of a fighter in Sunny Pirates. Besides, I still have to prep your ship for resurfacing. *Nami: Alright then. *Franky: *does his pose* Brother Den is going to stay here and help our ship resurface with a Don! ow! PG 3 *Nami: *sighs and walks to the Destroyer Den* Ok, ok, I get the point. Lets just go. *Franky: *follows* With a Don! *Nami: shut up already!! *Luffy: *stands on a hill with his arms crossed* PG 4 Flashback: 8 minutes later *Luffy/ Jinbe:*pant* *Jinbe: Luffy-kun, its been passed 3 hours already. *Luffy: say what? *Shirahoshi:*gasps* so father could be.... PG 5 *Jinbe: calm down Princess. Im sure the princes arrived to his aid. *Shirahoshi:*teary eyed* you think? *Jinbe: I know. *Luffy:*glares* either way, let me and my friends help Jinbe. *Jinbe: Im not going to keep repeating myself to you. *Luffy:*starts to steam up*why you....!! PG 6 *Robin:*grabs his shoulder* Hold on Luffy *Luffy: hm? *Robin: Jinbe, if the issue of you not letting us fight the New Fishman Pirates because of appearances, then how about making alittle deal with us. *Jinbe: *folds arms* Im listening. PG 7 *Robin: now, Luffy, are you also willing to listen. *Luffy:*folds arms and pouts* fine. *Robin:*smiles* ok then. This is a tactic the revolutionaries called "Split and Triumpth". *Luffy/Jinbe:....... End of Flashback *Robin:*looks up at Luffy* Are you ready for Phase 1 of Split and Triumpth Luffy? *Luffy:*grins*yep. PG 8 *Luffy:*turns and shouts to the sky* Lets go to Ryugu Palace!! *Strawhats:*smile* PG 9 Gyoncorde Plaza *Hody Jones:*sitting down with his eyes closed* what a pity. *Fukaboshi:*uses his trident as a crutch. he is badly wounded*damn..... *Hody Jones: it would seem the great warriors of Ryugu Kingdom have fallen. PG 10 *Hody Jones:*looks at a defeated Ryuboshi who is over shadowed by Zeo and Hyouzou* Ryuboshi. *looks at a defeated Manboshi who is over shadowed by Ikaros and Daruma* Manboshi. Even..... PG 11 *Hody Jones:*full page of Dosun standing over a badly wounded Fukaboshi as he talks* the stongest of the three, Fukaboshi. *Fukaboshi:*growls*Hody!! PG 12 *Dosun:*looks back* Can I kill him now Captain? Zugan!! *Hody Jones:After. *Dosun: After what? Zugan!! *Hody Jones:*stands up infront of Neptune* After he watches as I kill his worthless father. PG 13 *Fukaboshi:*gasps* *Daruma:*laughs*Kyakyakya, thats cold blooded. *Zeo:indeed *Ikaros: thats our captain-ch! *Hyouzou:*translation( this is a fun job )*tthyyysss issiiss aa fwuunn jwuuub~ hic! PG 14 *Hody Jones:*walks to a distances of 2 yards and turns to the King* Any last words, your former majesty. *Neptune:*looks at his sons and cries*Stop making my familly suffer like this you monster!! *Hody Jones: *looks with a blank face*no PG 15 *Hody Jones:*pulls back his arm*Water Sh- *???:Fishman Karate:Spear Wave *Hody Jones:*looks as a water spear is about to stab him in the face* PG 16 *New Fishman Pirates:*look as their captain is covered in a smoke cloud*?! *Hody Jones:*appears with a scratch on his cheek*so you finally made it......Jinbe!! *Jinbe:*looks down at him from where the citizens are* PG 17 *Jinbe:Princess, stay up here with the citizens. *Shirahoshi:ok, but what are you going to do? *Jinbe:*jumps down* My part of the plan!!! END Category:Blog posts